


Call me your master

by BottomBunnyBoy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Noiz, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Riding Crops, it's mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/pseuds/BottomBunnyBoy
Summary: What you need is just a little discipline and I’ve got a heavy dose of the right medicine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally listened to 'Call me your master' by botdf and it instantly made me think of Sly, I would recommend listening to the song when reading this.

Ending the day of rhyming, most of the time Sly would be bored and drag his feet home, feeling and desolate.  
Though tonight itself was something to look forward to coming home to his little ‘slave’ and taking out all his frustrations on the new blond toy he found.  
All the better was the prospect of being with someone that he could be as rough as he wanted with and not having to hold back anything.  
It had his pants growing tight at the very thought.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
“Remember you are my slave.”  
Sly leered down at the blond kneeling before him, naked besides the tight pants that held back a hard bulge, and brought his foot down hard between the German's legs and listened to the sweet cries as he felt him rock his hips up with pathetic little whimpers.  
It spurred the older male to grind his shoe down and apply more pressure drawing out shaky gasps and shudders.  
“Really, you like this? What a pervert. You’re my little fucking disaster.” He purred the last part in a way that sounded almost fond and proud. Possessive.  
Noiz nodded obediently, pushing his hips up, wanting to please the older male.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
“Right now I am your god.” Grabbing Noiz’s chin hard enough to leave a mark, he guided it to his dick.  
Already slick from the cum dripping down the length, the blond leaned forward lapping at the tip. Noiz wanted to be able to touch the older male’s thighs, but the thought of getting face fucked with his hands tied and useless made his cock throb.  
Mouth running over the length and pressing kisses over the hot flesh that made his mouth water, wanting it in him no matter which hole was getting filled as long as he got it.  
He pulled away panting. “You are so beautiful Sly.” He could never get enough of the older male. Sly’s face morphed into a cocky grin.  
“Then show me how much you like my cock.” Shoving Noiz back down on his dick, choking the blond and listening to the sound of him struggling for breath and watching the tears that dampened pale eyelashes.  
Noiz bobbed his head and took as much as he could for a little bit, the bluenette pinched his nose shut, cutting off the last source of oxygen for the younger male.  
“You can do better than that, don’t fucking tease me you little slut.” Noiz moaned along his length, sucked with renewed vigor and flicked his tongue over the tip.  
After a few times hallowing his cheeks and sucking, Noiz started using his hand to jerk what he couldn’t reach.  
Soon he wasn’t able to get enough breath though, lungs screaming for oxygen and pulled off while drawing air into his burning body. His face covered in tears and a line of cum connecting his reddened lips to the other’s head and Sly felt his cock twitch at the sight.  
“Get on the bed right now.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"You can only call me your master from now on."  
Noiz was tied up on the bed, legs and arms bound together with rough rope and a toy churning his ass and making him gasp as the vibrations were constantly changing.  
“Hurry the fuck up Sly.” Noiz growled out, his tone was demanding, too much so for someone in his position and it caused Sly to laugh. He noticed the other purposely not using the name master.  
“Brats should learn to shut their mouths. Do you really think you deserve the option to talk back? And you were doing so good too.” The older male cooed and got something from the closet before walking back to Noiz, the blond swallowing hard as he wondered what would happen.  
"Keep your eyes closed." The blond obeyed.  
A loud crack and stinging pain started him as Sly brought the end of a riding crop on the inside of the German's thigh causing Noiz to jerk against the bonds and his eyes to fling open. Sly shook his head with a dangerous grin.  
“Uh uh, not pulling on the ropes, if they come loose then you will be punished, maybe outside where people can watch?” More slaps rained down on the younger boy’s thighs and Noiz had trouble holding back his moans from the pain.  
Sly stopped with a smirk as he glanced at the throbbing dick in front of him.  
“Guess that isn’t an effective punishment.” He watched the pierced cock throb and tugged the one in the tip bringing out a startled moan. 

Dropping the riding crop in an uncaring motion, Sly opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, not without the blond protesting though.  
“I don’t need that, master, I won’t feel it either way so why-” He was cut off by a dark glare from Sly.  
“Shut up.” A lubed finger harshly forced its way inside and Noiz could tell how annoyed the older male was by the way he was roughly finger. It was enough to feel it, sort of, and it surprised him how much the teasing was affecting him. He was dazed and didn’t even notice himself moaning as his prostate was hit over and over before the bluenett stopped with a leer. Eyes raking down the sweating, panting male in front of his, hips desperately arching up and shaking.  
“Oh? Like that?” Noiz nodded weakly and gasped out as his prostate was rubbed and prodded at until his blood was roaring in his ears.

As soon as the fingers were jerked out of him, Sly’s dick quickly replaced them as he sheathed himself as deep as possible in one thrust.  
The older male groaned at the tight heat and the moans he was hearing the other make only heightened the feeling as he plunged more in, hips shaking as he thrusts and felt up the ass he was so deep in.  
“Fuck you feel good.” As he saw Noiz get more and more used to it, Sly picked his face up until their hips were slamming together filling the room with moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. His thrusts started out with slight calculation, aiming to hit a certain spot dead on. A loud cry alerted him to when he found it and with a grin Sly continued to pound harder and harder.  
Sly would have loved to slow down, take his time and thoroughly fuck the blond and make him beg for more, but his own patience was waning as his pleasure was building up.  
A few thrusts were able to be controlled enough to aim for Noiz's prostate and drew out breathy moans but most were wild and without rhythm, both males panting and close.  
Noiz came first, back arching as his vision went white, and the older male came a few thrusts after while biting hard on the blond's shoulder with a deep groan. They laid there panting and catching their breath as they relaxed in the after glow of sex.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
As Noiz was putting his clothes back on, Sly got a good look at some of the blood on his body and the harsh rope wounds. “Get back here dumb ass and let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so red typing this all up, I'm a mix between embarrassed and nervous about posting my first fanfic, hopefully I'll get my butt in gear and write more! My tumblr is http://bottom-bunny-boy.tumblr.com/ It's a rp blog so if you see this and want to rp go ahead and I accept requests and prompts for fan-fiction too! I am open to criticism and tips as well.


End file.
